robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kepler-438b
Kepler-438b (also known by its Kepler Object of Interest designation KOI-3284.01) is a near-Earth-sized exoplanet, it is rocky, orbiting within the habitable zone of the red dwarf Kepler-438, about 470 light-years (145 parsecs) from Earth in the Lyra Sector. The planet was announced to be located within the habitable zone of Kepler-438, a region where liquid water could exist on the surface of the planet. It was described as being one of the most Earth-like planets discovered in 2015. Later expeditions confirmed that planet had all the requirements to support human life despite some heavy toxins in the atmosphere. In 2106, Kepler-438b was terraformed to lower these toxins to an acceptable level, currently some colonies have been established on the planet, making it the next ideal planet to house humankind. 'Description' 'Geology' The composition of the planet is very similar to the Earth, in fact when it was discovered they made a comparison using a system called "Earth Similarity Index" which scales from 0 (nothing like Earth) to 1 (Identical to Earth), Kepler-438b achieved an incredible 0.88 on the scale. Kepler-438b, like Earth, is a rocky world and shares the similar landscapes of Earth, such as plains, mountains and hills. The planet bears significantly less water than Earth, making the planet less able to sustain a huge population, but the natural flora and fauna can handle very well. Despite the lack of the water huge forests and jungles can be found on the planet's surface. 'Climate' The climate at Kepler-438b is always pleasant, with temperatures that can vary between 273–333 K (0–60 °C; 32–140 °F), Kepler-438b is a temperate planet just like Earth used to be. Kepler-438b also has seasons, but they are incredibly short due to its orbital speed, making the planet complete its orbit around its star in only 35 days. Because of that, its autumn and spring are the most prominent seasons. Because of the forces from its host star, Kepler-438, acting on the planet, Kepler-438b has its rotation locked in a synchronous rotation, that means one side of the planet is always facing the the star, even so, the temperatures on both sides don't suffer because the atmosphere circulation is very flexible, so the always heated side temperature circulates trough the always dark side and vice-versa, stabilizing the climate. The only drawback is that one side is always day and the other is always night. hi 'Government' Kepler has a democratic society resembling the Earth's, this means representatives are elected and they exercise the power according to the constitution in each country. Despite the similarity, Kepler has a distinct rotational leadership for foreign affairs, meaning that once per planet rotation, a country is responsible for all foreign affairs. To be a candidate for any of the political positions, the candidate must be a Kepler, that means only species born at the planet can candidate themselves for a political position, immigrants, however can work for the government in smaller positions, like security force or diplomatic affairs. Category:Planets Category:Locations